The reasons why I hold on
by Franiam
Summary: A Jori Fanfic.. No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto, hay algo en la forma en que te mueves Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti.


**Hey! Bueno primero que nada es mi primer Fic, es algo raro, corto y creo que algo triste, tenia ganas de escribir algo asi que espero les guste (si hay alguien ahí jaja) y si ustedes me lo piden lo continuare. Toda la historia será narrada por Tori**

Normalmente me levanto por las mañanas pensando que me ira bien, pero hoy fue el colmo. Llegue a Hollywood Arts entre al salón y Jade me metió el pie y me caí, Sikowitz casi me pega con un coco. Saliendo de clases Trina me había dejado, tuve que irme caminando hasta que Jade se detiene frente a mí con su carro.

-**Hey Vega necesitas a alguien que te lleve?-** Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-**No, gracias. Sabes?.. Es más saludable caminar**- Sonreí sarcásticamente

-**Es increíble que seas tan testaruda, solo quiero ser amable así que Subes o subes?**

-**Está bien**- Accedí sin mucho ánimo

Apenas subí al coche sentía tensión, no sabía que hacer o decir con Jade, según ella solo trata de ser amable pero cuando se trata de Jade es posible que me lleve a mi tumba. Pero debo admitir que ahora que había terminado con Beck se volvió algo más pasiva conmigo no lo suficiente eso sí.

-**Vega...-**Dijo apenas audible, su cabeza estaba dirigida hacia su ventana- **Sabes nunca he sido buena contigo no es como si me estuviera arrepiento pero, no sé, siempre creí que querías quitarme a Beck, qué salían a escondidas... Supongo estaba equivocada**

Cruzamos la mirada apenas dijo lo último, no sabía que decir nunca había escuchado a Jade tan, tan seria.

**-Jade, sabes que nunca tuve esa intención, digo aun que tu no me consideres tu amiga yo a ti si**

**-No digas nada**-Me interrumpió- **Te dejare en tu casa y olvidemos que esto paso**

Arranco el carro y durante todo el camino estuvimos calladas. Nos estacionamos en mi casa y lo único que dijo fue _''Bájate ahora de mi carro''_ Típico de Jade, solo le di las gracias con cara de _''¿Cuál es tu problema?''_. Supongo que Jade puede cambiar de parecer en cualquier momento. Al anochecer no pude dormir, Que era exactamente lo que ella quería decirme?.. Siento que mi estómago se revuelve el estómago en solo pensar en ella. Justamente en ese momento recibí un mensaje en mi peraphone

_**J **__''Vega podrías abrirme la ventana de tu cuarto?''_

_**T**__ ''Que? Dónde estás? ''_

_**J**__ ''Estoy subiendo ábreme ahora''_

Corrí hacia la ventana abriéndola tan rápido como pude y en eso ella cayó sobre mí, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y su codo en mi estómago.

-**Estas bien?-**Pregunto asustada

**No, tu codo se encajó en mi estómago y creo que mi cabeza está sangrando**- Dije tratando de asegurarme y en efecto estaba sangrando no mucho, pero lo estaba.

**-Oh! Lo siento... Ahora levántate y déjame curarte**-Puso su mano frente a mí y sonrió

**-No, no te preocupes estaré bien, solo quiero saber porque razón estas aquí. **

-**La verdad no sé por qué estoy aquí, no me siento tan yo ultimadamente. Siento que algo me falta y he estado pensando muchas cosas**

-**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí... Sé que no soy la mejor persona para ayudarte...**

**-No vega es que no entiendes como me siento, estoy perdida. No es algo que pueda simplemente gritarlo**- Dijo sosteniendo mi rostro con ambas manos

Simplemente la mire desconcertada, ella casi tenia lágrimas en los ojos no sabía que decir

**-Yo tengo la culpa de todo, por ser tan inmadura contigo, por dejar a Beck por todo- **Se levantó y miro hacia la ventana

-**Quiero que sepas algo Tori... Yo no soy tan mala como parece, es solo apariencia**-Dirigió su mirada hacia mí-**Pero no puedo evitar que la gente me vea impotente, incapaz de hacer algo**

**-Lo sé**-Digo casi audible-**Jade quisiera ayudarte pero no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme**

Jade solo me sonrió bajo por la venta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quise alcanzarla pero fue en vano, oí el ruido de su moto y supe que se había ido.

La noche paso rápido en mi mente solo cruzaban las palabras _'' Yo tengo la culpa de todo, por ser tan inmadura contigo, por dejar a Beck por todo''_, no sabré lo que le pasa hasta que le pregunte. Por la mañana llegue con Trina a la HA le pedí que me esperara en la salida pero solo me ignoro, me fui directo a mi casillero y en eso llego André

-**Hey Tori Que hay?**

-**Hola Andre-Sonrei tristemente**

-**Porque tan triste? Quien fue? Dime y ahorita mismo voy a golpearlo**

-**Lo que pasa es que ayer no dormí bien**-Bostecé

-**Está bien Tori, are como que te creo nos vemos en clase!**

Mientras ordenaba mi casillero sentí que alguien jalo de mi brazo hacia el armario del conserje. Estaba oscuro no veía bien y sentí como me rodeaban con los brazos tan fuerte que sentí que no podía respirar, respire un aroma muy conocido y supe que era Jade

**-Que sucede?-**Susurre

-**No lo sé Tori...-** Sentí sus lágrimas caer sobre mi hombro

-**No pasa nada aquí estoy, te juro que no dejare que nada te pase**-Trate de calmarla, quise acariciar su rostro pero se escondió mas en mi pecho.

Fueron 5 minutos tan largo hasta que Jade por fin se tranquilizó estábamos sentadas ella apoyada en mi mientras yo le cubría con mis brazos

-**Tori**-Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en el cachete-**Gracias**

_Sentí un gancho al corazón cuando hizo eso, no supe que decir solo le sonreí y salió._

**Algo corto supongo jeje bueno espero sea de su agrado, no me gustó mucho como quedo así que acepto críticas constructivas :D si me falto algo solo háganmelo saber **_FranIam._


End file.
